deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob vs Ariel
disney-fighter_screenshot_20140328111433_8_original.jpg captain-crunch-funny-pictures.jpg description Nick vs Disney! Which underwater creature will win in a fight to the death? Interlude The sea is full of wonderful and dangerous creatures, from a mermaid name Ariel in the little mermaid. Also a fry cook sponge name SpongeBob Squarepants, and its time for death battle! SpongeBob SpongeBob Squarepants is the main character that is a fry cook in the Krusty Krab, and he lives next to Squidward and Patrick star in a pineapple. Weapon: He carries the spatula that he used as a melee weapon in the video games, magical pencil, mermaid man belt, bubbles ( bubble bombs, bubble spin, and etc..), and magical pages that grant wishes. Skills: He can take punches for several days, can regenerate almost all his body parts, read minds, manipulate dreams, aware of mind control, karate, ground slam, extendable limbs, turn his body into several objects, and rotated gravity. Invincibubble: This form can give SpongeBob the ability to sleep, he can create indestructible bubbles from his antenna. Also, it increases his strength, speed, and unlimited stamina. Quickster: Give SpongeBob incredible speed that is faster than a human can see while he run to a hill far away. Goofy goober rock: He can fly and can use his guitar to shoot a laser beam. Durable: Survive a fall from space, vacuum of space, explosion that send him to space, and take point-blank nuclear explosion. Experienced: Defeated a pirate in a sword fight by using his spatula, save bikini bottom from plankton's rogue robots, bring back king Neptune's crown, save the Krabby Patty secret formula multiple occasions, and outcook a patty-making machine that can produce hundreds at a time. Weaknesses: Been shown been below average strength, immunity to pain is inconsistent, gullible, can die from dehydration, and he can't wish beyond destroying the universe. Ariel Ariel is the main character in the little mermaid that is the father of Poseidon and could be related to Hercules. Strength: She can move the underwater boulder with relative ease and knock down a door to free her friend. Durance: Fall down in a whirlpool that is several miles deep with barely any damages, survive the water pressure when a human, quickly heal from being knocked out and swim in icy cold water with no ill effects. Skill: Can breathe on land and underwater, sword skills, she could mind control, and can learn quickly. Speed: Swim fast as much faster than the rate of humans or certain of animals, and jump high hights. Weapon: Trident can energy bolts, summon rainstorms, and whirlpools. And she has husband's sword. Experienced: Defeated sharks, mythical creatures, Ursula, and gods. Weakness: Have no armor and naive Death battle In bikini bottom, Ariel and flounder are exploring the place for new things for her collection. Flounder: Ariel, are you sure we should be here? Ariel: Don't worry flounder, there only fishes. Flounder: But the fishes are walking like humans, we should swim away. And then Ariel see frank eating pasta with a fork, but then Ariel grabs it out of his hand. Ariel: Look flounder, a dinglehopper. It's good for my collection! So they leave to find the Krusty Krab, and so they enter the Krusty Krab to be amazed by the different things they see. And then they see SpongeBob with a fresh plate of a Krabby Patty. Spongebob: The patties are ready Squidward! Squidward: I'm on break. So SpongeBob opens the door with the spatula in his back pocket to deliver the food when Ariel grabs the spatula to have it as a collection. Ariel: Look flounder, let ask scuttle what this strange thing? But then SpongeBob turns around to see Ariel with his spatula, and he accidentally knocks over a cup of soda on Fred lap. Fred: My leg! Spongebob: Hey girl, can you give my spatula back. I really need it for my job! Ariel: But I really want this thing, so can I leave. Spongebob: Over my dead body! Ariel: Then what I will do then. Fight SpongeBob jumps to grab his spatula to attack her, but Ariel grabs her husband's sword to deflect the attack.However, SpongeBob barely scatch Ariel and she attack back with quick blows, so SpongeBob turns into a hammer almost crushing ariel. But the attack crushes a table into pieces, and Mr.Krabs come out of his office. Mr. Krabs: That will be coming off of your paycheck SpongeBob! Spongebob: Sorry Mr. Krabs. Then Mr. Krabs go back to his office when Ariel tackles SpongeBob outside the restaurant by going through the door quickly, and SpongeBob put on his costume to become the quickster. Then Ariel shoots energy bolts at SpongeBob; however, SpongeBob easily dodges the attacks. Spongebob: Are you even trying a bit? And then the ground slam Ariel into the ground with great force, but Ariel makes a small whirlpool that sucks SpongeBob inside. So Ariel shoots more energy bolts in the whirlpool to try to hit SpongeBob, but then SpongeBob grabs the magical page to become out as Invicibubble to grab his spatula to say. Invicibubble: It butt kicking time! Suddenly SpongeBob jumps kick Ariel to the ground, and then she fought invincible with the sword. So Ariel shoots energy bolt, but SpongeBob deflects the attack with his cruise bubbles to be tackled to the ground with Ariel a top of SpongeBob with the trident at SpongeBob face. Ariel: Just give me the shiny thing and I won't have to kill you for it. Spongebob: Then take it! But then he accidentally stabs her liver to cause her to swim backward grabbing on to the spatula, and she thought what going to happen to her friend and her father. Then she slowly died, and then Mr. Krabs said. Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, Your break have ended a few minutes ago. Go back to the kitchen! Spongebob: But I kill her, what should I do? Mr. Krabs: Fine, then we can do a funeral for her after your shift. Aftermath - Spongebob and his friend do a funeral for her, and her friends have come to say there goodbyes to her. Results Even though Ariel is was stronger, have experinced for dealing with gods and monsters, and faster. But SpongeBob is more durable from taking a nuclear explosion, better skills, more endurance for taking on a robot that can make hundreds of Krabby Patties, and with battle weapons with the magical page to destroy her. And so the winner is SpongeBob! Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card